La máscara del rostro
by Kirsche
Summary: Rigiéndose bajo morales diferentes, vampiros y cazadores entrecruzan sus caminos diariamente. No se preguntan porqué son así las cosas; es más fácil aceptar las ilógicas reglas sociales, no vaya hacer que se descubran teniendo sentimientos por el enimigo


Disclaimer, VK pertenece a Matsuri Hino.

Advertencias: Escenas eróticas entre hombre y hombre, si no gustas, simplemente, no lo leas.

La máscara del rostro

Impertinente, con sus ojos alzados hacia la luna en cuarto menguante, su nariz apuntando al techo con elegancia y su cabello enmarcando sus delicadas facciones, todo él se desdibujaba en arrogancia. No importaba en qué tipo de situación se encontraba, su cuerpo insolencia exudaba.

Una pequeña sonrisa pareció vislumbrarse en sus labios. Los niños engreídos siempre le habían parecido un dolor de muelas, pero Kuran le divertía. No sabía exactamente porque, quizás le entretenía ver al joven franqueando los obstáculos que se le ponían, aunque en la mayoría de los casos no tuviera idea de cómo hacerlo. Quizás era porque rompía el esquema, demostrando que bajo la capa de la indiferencia extrema, se encontraba un niño inexperto haciendo hasta lo imposible para sobrevivir. Quizás es que era divertido ver como la juventud luchaba intensamente, como la oruga dentro del capullo se sacudía para salir volando por sus propios medios, o tal vez, simplemente era su instinto primario de dominar al vampiro.

Tocó al chico por el brazo, los ojos borgoña siguieron clavados en la reina blanca de la noche, se rió en la oreja del menor, pudo sentir su cambio de humor en el ambiente. A los nobles no les gustaba que se les tomara por tontos. Kaname se movió del sitio, deshaciéndose del contacto del cazador.

—No tenía que haberlo hecho de esa forma —se quejó por fin el sangrepura.

Puso su ojo azul en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sigues intentando burlar mi autoridad en clase. —Pelearse formaba parte de su naturaleza. Eran depredador y cazador al mismo tiempo.

—No lo hice —refutó el sangrepura visiblemente molesto, aún se negaba a mirarle a la cara—, sólo estaba dando mi punto de vista, tengo el derecho de estar en desacuerdo con el profesor.

El hombre volvió a reír provocando un gesto indignado en su interlocutor.

—Y yo no me quejo de eso —apuntó el maestro—, pero no puedo permitir que un alumno utilice incorrectamente las definiciones de la clase. Es mi trabajo explicarlos correctamente.

—Yo no estaba equivocado ¿cómo puedo estarlo? —insistió el vampiro con terquedad—, mi punto de vista es válido.

El hombre con un solo ojo se llevó una mano a la cabeza ¿acaso no podía dejar pasar eso? ¿Necesitaba escuchar de los labios de todos una felicitación? Malcriado, era un niño malcriado.

—¿De acuerdo a quién? —fue la réplica que dio el adulto.

—El existencialismo de Sartre es muy claro en cuanto a sus premisas básicas, pero es una visión idealista, el hombre no es libertad, está atado a muchas cosas —afirmó Kuran como si estuviera señalando lo más obvio.

—La proyección no es un argumento, válido —contradijo el cazador, el chico tensó los labios convirtiéndolos en una línea recta—, dejemos esta conversación, no nos llevará a ningún lado.

—Es su deber enseñarme lo correcto —canturreó el joven en tono de burla—, profesor de ética.

—Cómo es mi deber aplacar a los alumnos impertinentes —la declaración no le sentó muy bien al vampiro, quien hizo un gesto de enojo—. Y a ti te gusta serlo… o sólo es conmigo, Kuran.

—Tengo derecho a expresar mis opiniones y ser respetado por ello.

Yagari torció los labios en una mueca que aparentaba ser una sonrisa.

—No estás escuchando, Kuran, esto no irá a ningún lado si te empeñas en sólo escuchar tus argumentos —masculló Toga—, vuelve a tu dormitorio, tengo cosas que hacer.

—No me iré —declaró el vampiro sentándose en la silla que estaba colocada frente al escritorio del profesor.

El hombre se encogió de hombros, el joven se hartaría de esperarle en algún momento y se iría. Así que, se limitó a continuar con sus labores ignorando por completo la presencia del sangrepura quien observaba sus movimientos con curiosidad. Había varios ensayos que calificar de los jóvenes de la clase diurna, algunos eran tan malos que con una leída ligera podía notar que lo habían realizado la noche anterior, usando como única consulta el internet y sin tomarse la molestia de depurar la información, otros por el contrario eran bastante buenos. Le gustaba revisar los ensayos de los humanos, los que era buenos tendían a discurrir sobre las premisas en las que se fundamentaban los autores leídos en clases, argumentando sus críticas con la vida cotidiana. Empero, los vampiros constituían un grupo de diferente índole, se limitaban a apuntar la diferencia existente entre una raza y otra para validar sus críticas. La parecía irónico que esos cachorros que hablaban de construir una vida a lado de los humanos, sólo se dedicaran a notar las diferencias.

—¿Es tan interesante? —preguntó Kaname. El perfume suave del sangrepura trajo a Yagari a la realidad—. Oh, el chico no está de acuerdo con Freud y piensa que Sartre tiene razón… pero Freud estaba en lo cierto, el ser humano no es dueño de sí mismo.

Yagari puso el ensayo de su alumno en la mesa.

—¿No tienes algo más interesante que hacer?

La parsimonia era nata en su andar, haciéndose el digno, Kuran, se aplaudió a sí mismo diciendo—: ¿Hay algo más interesante que aprender?

—No lo creo, pero lo que tú haces es lisonjearte —respondió el cazador secamente, volviendo al ensayo de su alumno que rechazaba la teoría de Sigmund Freud.

Kaname frunció la nariz.

—El humano es presa de sus instintos, tiene deseos que no puede controlar, que no quiere controlar y también vive angustiado por su _superyó_ que lo reprime, recordándole los valores de la sociedad. Desea, pero no puede; se vuelve neurótico.

Yagari dejó el ensayo sobre la mesa, el sangrepura no estaba dispuesto a dejarle en paz hasta que la conversación terminara, o hasta que uno de los dos se diera por vencido y dejara ganar al otro.

—Excepto porque no existe ninguna prueba científica que diga en dónde se encuentra el _ello_, el _yo_ y el _superyó_. Además de que un niño no se enoja con el padre porque éste tiene el pene que su madre quiere ni la mujer tiene envidia del pene.

—Karen Horney hablaba de la envidia del útero —murmuró Kaname sentándose en la silla delante del escritorio del profesor—. Y el que no existan pruebas científicas, no quiere decir que en verdad no existan las cosas. Leucipo y Demócrito en la antigua Grecia postularon la existencia del átomo, inclusive tenían una visión atomista-mecanicista del mundo y no tenían un microscopio eléctrico para comprobarlo.

—¡Oh, vamos, Kuran! No tienes que hablar de _superyó_ para hablar de reglas sociales, puedes hablar de aprendizaje social o por imitación; entorno sociocultural si gustas. La teoría psicoanalítica dejó de ser funcional, el paradigma ha quedado superado y hasta el mismo Freud en sus últimos años reconocía que había errado. Sartre se enfocaba en un conciencia, si quieres, puedes decir que era más cognitivo-conductual.

—Freud había leído a Nietzsche por medio de Lou Salomé, él creía en que el ser humano estaba influenciado por sus necesidades primitivas y el poder —insistió el chico—, incluso Foucault creía que el humano estaba sometió al poder de sus diversas relaciones.

—Nietzsche sí postulaba que el hombre estaba atado a ciertos instintos, pero también decía que podía elevarse por encima de ellos, somos hombres y no bestias después de todo. En sus propias palabras, lo llamaría el superhombre. Foucault creía en el poder que controlaba todo, como también creía en la resistencia al mismo.

—Freud…

—Freud era médico, neurólogo, psicólogo e incluso cocainómano, no era filósofo.

—¿Y qué? Pavlov era fisiólogo pero formuló la ley del reflejo condicionado, que es usado por los psicólogos… —Yagari le dio una de esas miradas que le advertían lo infructífero de su discurso—. El hombre, el vampiro, no es libre, está atado a sus instintos —sentenció, cruzando su pierna derecha en escuadra, recargando su tobillo derecho en su pierna izquierda. Recargó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla manteniendo su cuello recto y la barbilla arriba, imponiendo su arrogancia.

Toga puso su ojo en blanco.

—Somos libres, Kuran, que tú te quieras ver como esclavo… bueno, ahí hay un buen ejemplo de mauvaise foi. —Cuando el hombre mismo niega su libertad absoluta y elije comportarse como un objeto inerte, está teniendo un acto de mauvaise foi o mala fe. Se engaña a sí mismo. Era este pensamiento el que tanto apreciaba Yagari de Sartre—. Claro que siempre ha sido más cómodo delegarle los problemas de uno a alguien más.

Kaname arrugó la nariz, él no le estaba delegando problemas a nadie, por el contrario estaba afirmando que era culpable por todas las cosas que hacía, después de todo el no poder controlar sus instintos lo hacía responsable a él y sólo a él de sus acciones.

—Son mis instintos los que cometen semejantes barbaridades ¿de qué manera dejo los problemas en alguien más? —inquirió el muchacho.

—El simple hecho de decir "mis instintos me dominan" es ya una afirmación de que tú no eres dueño de ti mismo, sino de algo que no puedes controlar, así que cualquier problema que tengas no es tuyo, pertenece a esos instintos desconocidos.

—Hay cosas que uno no quiere que sucedan, pero suceden —afirmó Kaname.

Sus ojos hablaron más que sus palabras. Su postura férrea quería indicar un conocimiento certero de su camino, sin embargo, delante del cazador había alguien preguntándole ¿A dónde he de partir? Respiró profundamente, aspirando el aroma del tabaco impregnado en sus propias ropas. Había veces en las que creía firmemente a donde iban, creía tener la certeza de que el camino por el que andaban no peligraba ni era peligroso, pero había veces en las que agachaba la mirada sintiendo que no sabía si quiera si tenía los pies sobre la tierra o sobre el agua.

¿Qué línea estaban buscando? ¿A qué argumento deseaban aferrarse desesperadamente? ¿A qué argumento quería _él_ aferrarse desesperadamente? Una vez más observó el ensayo de su alumno. "_El hombre está condenado a ser libre" _con la libertad viene la responsabilidad, la consciencia, la verdad. No había engaños para sobrevivir, no hay _otros_ a los cuales culpar, no hay nada entre el ser y sus acciones, todo lo hace consciente, convencido de sus acciones, de sus pensamientos, de sus sentimientos.

Y por eso, el hombre tiene miedo a la libertad… o eso decía Erick Fromm.

—A veces, somos expertos en engañarnos a nosotros mismos —murmuró cerrando el ensayo y dejándolo de lado.

Kaname alzó una ceja.

—Uhm —ronroneó—. ¿Estoy escuchando una confesión inmoral? —terció con un gesto burlesco en el rostro.

Lo había pillado desprevenido, Toga se levantó de su silla, sacó de su gabardina un cigarrillo que encendió. El constructivismo postulaba que maestro y alumno se enseñaban mutuamente, cómo decía esa canción _aprende a enseñar_ _y_ _enseñando aprenderás____. _

_—__Y yo ¿qué estaría escuchando, Kuran? —preguntó bajado dos octavas su voz. Colocándose cerca de la ventana, le dio una calada al cigarrillo, logrando que el naranja al final del mismo iluminara su rostro escondido entre las sombras. Desató el cordón que amarraba las pesadas cortinas._

___Kaname abrió los ojos, tensando los hombros, colocando sus manos con parsimonia en sus muslos, se giró lentamente para ver a Yagari._

_—__El valiente vive hasta que el cobarde quiere… uno abajo para estar uno arriba, Watzlawick postulaba esto de manera tan interesante, claro que Anne Rice y Sacher Masoch tienen buenos ejemplos en la literatura._

___Toga rió, era un buen argumento, lo que se le escapaba a Kuran eran las implicaciones que esto tenía._

_—__Me quieres decir que te gusta ser controlado porque de esta manera puedes controlarme —terció el cazador caminando hasta el vampiro._

___Las manos de Yagari siempre le habían figurado pesadas, sobre los hombros estéticos del noble parecía que iban a dañarlo; podían hacerlo, la fuerza con la que lo sostenían en los momentos de intimidad lo confirman._

_—__Sólo los sirvientes más rebeldes pueden entender las necesidades de su amo, infringir las reglas para dejarse castigar es también un acto de amor. En palabras del príncipe Tristán, _un esclavo díscolo y desobediente les proporciona la misma diversión a los amos.___ No todos los castigos son aversivos. Wanda sigue los deseos de Severin, al inicio escandalizada, pero impulsada por la fascinación que Severin ejercía sobre de ella, luego descubre el placer de humillarlo, sin embargo sigue siendo Severin y siguen siendo Tristán o Bella quienes controlan a sus amos aunque estén en calidad de sirvientes o esclavos._

___Toga nunca había prestado demasiada atención a los libros del sadomasoquismo, los conocía y en alguna ocasión los había ojeado, para él había cosas más interesantes que leer. Amo y esclavo en ese contexto, era una relación que se le escapa de las manos. Las cosas para él iban de una manera más convencional, uno no sometía al otro y desde luego no se veía haciendo las cosas que Anne Rice describía tan puntillosamente. Era un hombre conservador en ese aspecto._

_—__El Marqués de Sade tiene razón, los nobles son los más… prosaicos —declaró el cazador, a lo cual el joven simplemente rió._

_—__Wazlawick en su teoría de la comunicación humana, también habla de relaciones simétricas, complementarias y metacomplementarias, ¿es sexo lo único que vez en la trilogía de Anne Rice y el libro de Sacher Masoch?_

_—__¿Son tus opiniones las únicas que escuchas? _

_—__Tengo el presentimiento de que evade hablar de ciertos temas, profesor. No es tan libre como parece… o hay partes en las que también se autoengaña —Kaname sonrió, sabía que eso provocaría a su compañero._

_—__Yo nunca he dicho que soy completamente libre, Kuran —puntualizó—, pero al menos soy más libre tú, admito que hago las cosas porque quiero y no por quedar bien con la sociedad._

___Kaname parpadeó._

_—__En verdad estaba escuchando una confesión inmoral —canturreó el muchacho—, no sabía que los sangrepuras fuéramos tan atractivos, inclusive para los cazadores. —Volviendo a acomodarse para quedar de frente con su vista al escritorio del profesor, el joven sonrió._

_—__No es nada personal —afirmó Yagari—, como cazadores buscamos la fuente del problema._

_—__¡Oh! ahora hablamos de __instintos desconocidos ____—terció Kaname con un tono de voz entre compasivo e irónico._

_—__No —dijo acercando su rostro al del vampiro quien permanecía impasible en la silla—, hay un aprendizaje social, nuestros padres nos inculcan valores, después decidimos que son nuestros objetivos y por ende, los vampiros están ligados a nosotros irrevocablemente._

_—__Eliges cumplir con lo que dicen los demás —inquirió el sangrepura—. Los otros, siempre son los otros los que tienen la culpa, somos libres, pero por los otros decidimos hacia dónde ir —girando el cuello para mirar fijamente a su interlocutor._

_—__¿Los otros eligen, Kuran? —preguntó Toga._

___Le desagradaba la sensación amarga de sus besos, el paladar se le llenaba del fuerte sabor de la nicotina, el humo con los químicos del cigarro parecía alojarse en su garganta, incluso algunas veces cuando no pensaba en él, pero tenía la mente en blanco, creía sentir el tabaco en su boca y se encontraba anhelando ese espantoso sabor o tal vez deseaba su lengua que con paciencia lo acariciaba contraponiéndose a sus labios que lo presionaban y a sus dientes mordisqueándole._

___¿Qué tenían que ver los otros en sus ansias, en sus ganas, en su deseo? Los otros no le habían dicho que dejara al cazador desnudarle con sus pensamientos, no le habían obligado a recibir caricias en la oscuridad, no le habían dicho que besara las heridas de los vampiros muertos, jamás le habrían pedido que se entregara en suspiros al enemigo. Al contrario, siempre que alojaba sus delicados dedos sobre la piel áspera moldeada bajo la inclemencia del ambiente y la batalla, su mente se arremolinaba en sus entrañas, pues el rostro parco de los otros le acechaba con su moral, con sus reglas, con sus promesas de que tal vez, si él hacía lo correcto, un día existiría un mundo mejor._

___Posó sus manos sobre la espalda del Yagari, clavando sus uñas en la elegante gabardina que descuadraba con su zafia personalidad se dejó arrastrar por su ritmo. Era fácil, en verdad mucho más fácil soltarse a los caprichos de algún otro, los yerros le carcomían menos, la consciencia se lamentaba por una utopía, no por una verdad. Y al cerrar los ojos, se decía que no había tenido escapatoria. Era más fácil, era más fácil que caer de nuevo en sus recuerdos en donde veía a avaricia arrancarle las cosas que más apreciaba, no recordaba las lágrimas en el suelo de la casa de Ichijou, no vivía eternamente el momento en el que Yuuki dejó de mirarlo sólo a él, no sentía intensamente la locura de ver a aquella que le dio su nombre morir en la fría habitación, dejando a ambos sin corazón._

___Dolía menos si dejaba que Yagari le recordara de manera brusca que él, a pesar de sus años, de sus heridas, de sus pecados, todavía podía ser un niño. Todavía podía ser alguien que aprendería de sus errores para enmendar el resquebrajamiento constante de su mundo. Ahí con él, quien le mostraba que podía ser alguien más que aquel que odiaba ser y que estaba bien ser odiado si eso incluía su mirada sulfurada, su ceño fruncido, su gruñido exasperado, sus palabras recreando un mundo árido, espinoso, seco pero con sabor a tabaco y ron que tranquilizaba el alma._

___No era olvido, pero tampoco era perdón. _

Eran libres, eran amos, eran esclavos, eran ellos y al diablo con la ética y sus filósofos porque ninguno de esos autores sabía de cazadores y vampiros, no tenían idea de lo que ambos estaban sintiendo. No sabían de cuan culpables se sentían en la soledad de sus cuartos, pensando en los letales dedos que acariciaban indecencia, menos sabían de lo bien que se sentían al despertar en los brazos del otro. Olvidado y rememorando a tiempos fugases. Sintiéndose a ratos pecadores y a ratos celestiales.

Kaname suspiró observando la pared mientras las gotas de sudor se derramaban por su frente, las manos de Yagari sobre su cadera ayudándole a acoplarse a su ritmo resbalaban de tanto en tanto hacía abajo, acariciando en vertical húmedas fantasías nocturnas.

¿Esto eran sus instintos? ¿Esto era su razón? ¿Esto era su corazón? Era soberano de sí mismo porque había decidido estar aquí pese a que las reglas dictaban lo contrario o era esclavo porque simplemente había seguido un impulso adolescente que le indicaba rebelarse contra el mundo. Era libre de condenarse o estaba condenado a ser libre. No lo sabía ¿Y de qué le servía saberlo? No dejaría de hacerlo, no dejaría de sentirlo, no dejaría que le arrebataran ese momento. Como había dicho Sartre, y esta era la única cosa con la que comulgaba, la felicidad no es hacer lo que uno quiere sino querer lo que uno hace.

Y aparentemente los dos quería lo que hacían, sino no lo harían, cargaban demasiadas responsabilidades en los hombros para andar haciendo tonterías. ¿Quería ser niño? ¿Era demasiado adulto? ¿Era prisionero? ¿Era libre? ¿Era necesario descubrirlo en ese momento?

—Estás pensando demasiado las cosas —murmuró Yagari detrás de su oído.

Kaname se incorporó del suelo, sentándose y recargando su espalda en el escritorio.

—¿No es el trabajo del profesor hacer pensar al alumno? —Sólo él podía mantener un tono de voz tan indiferente después de haber intimado.

El cazador se llevó una mano a la frente.

—En realidad pienso que no logro hacer eso contigo.

—Gracias por decir que soy un inútil —dijo Kuran—, pero por favor manténgalo en secreto.

Toga rodó su ojo azul.

—A veces me pregunto cómo diablos te soporto.

—Uhm… yo estaba pensando en que sería un poco embarazoso aclarar todos los detalles de cómo llegó a tal conclusión. —Yagari rió mientras se ponía la camisa. Impávido el sangrepura simplemente parecía estar interesado en las cortinas gruesas de la habitación—. Si fuéramos libres, significaría que el estar aquí ha sido por elección…

—Lo es —afirmó Toga con seriedad.

—Lo sé —lo había dicho como si hablara del clima—, ¿hasta dónde?, ¿hasta cuándo?

El cazador se dejó los vaqueros sin abrochar, sentándose en el sillón que solía usar Kaien para incordiarlo con la hora del té, interrogó al vampiro con la mirada.

—Conoces la respuesta a la primera pregunta. —Era una mentira. No sabía, Toga nunca dejaban entreverlo. Siempre jugaban a ser y no ser nada. El joven fantaseaba una réplica, pero nunca sabía si era certero, tenía miedo de descubrir que era menos porque le rompería el alma y no quería que fuera más porque no sabría qué hacer para no pensar en la muerte—. De la segunda, no lo sé, no soy adivino, pero sabes lo que está implicado en esto.

Los otros, los ojos y las bocas latentes que murmuraban, que lastimaban, que no entenderían. Los otros que tenían la capacidad de exterminar con todo lo que habían construido. Kuran no arriesgaría el perfecto mundo de su hermana, Yagari no arriesgaría el futuro de Zero, ninguno de los dos se jugaría la vida de los alumnos de la Academia por sus propios intereses.

—Lo ves, no somos libres —concluyó Kaname.

—O preferimos creer que no somos libres —sentenció Toga.

Poder y no querer, esa era otra discusión.

•

•

•

¡Terminé! ¡Uf! No saben cómo me costó este one-shot, porque gira en torno a postulados difíciles de explicar en tan pocas hojas, lo cual me hace recordar que Kaname y Yagari tienen una visión propia de lo que son Nietzsche, Sartre, Foucault, Freud, Sade, Masoch, Watzlawick, Pavlov y Anne Rice, como ven, no concuerdan. Así mismo tienen su propia opinión de lo que esos autores quisieron decir, que no quiere decir que así deban de interpretarse, es sólo un aproximado de lo que pienso que ellos pensarían. Tampoco es que mi lectura de los autores o los personajes sea correcta, sólo he leído un par de libros y no soy filósofa, pero hago mi intento para entender sus lecturas, tampoco creo ser la mejor interpretando lo que Hino quiere plasmar con sus personajes, pero me esfuerzo lo más que pueda.

Bien, yo quería escribir algo nuevo de Yagari/Kaname, pero de alguna manera siempre los asoció a discusiones serias sobre postulados éticos/filosóficos y quizás por eso me agradan más como pareja de contrarios en cuanto al vampiro/cazador, porque Kaname es el sangrepura por excelencia racional, intelectual, poderoso y Yagari es el cazador racional, intelectual, poderoso, en ese aspecto encuentro que a Zero le falta un intelectualismo que Yagari sí tiene (que no quiere decir que Zero sea tonto, no lo es, pero no ha tenido el mismo interés. Es como comparar a Takuma con Aidou, ninguno de los dos es tonto, pero Aidou es un genio reconocido incluso entre los vampiros). Como sea… así fue como me vi envuelta en este trabajo de poner a pelear posturas, Foucault y Sartre eran de la misma época y efectivamente se refutaban las teorías entre ellos. Si a alguno le interesa podría leerlos.

En fin, cada quien puede interpretar esta lectura como guste, lo único que intenté o quise plasmar es la paradójica relación que llevan ambos. Por un lado está ese _"no digo mis sentimientos"_ de ambos, que los lleva a todos estos líos de no decir porqué están juntos. Está el hecho de que no pueden aceptar su relación abiertamente ante los demás por obvias razones; más los impulsa a mantener esa aparente indiferencia entre ambos. Lo que los envuelve en el juego de negar que tienen una relación/sentimientos, pero actúan para mantenerla o tener algo. Que los lleva a todas las diatribas sobre el ser libre o estar dominado por impulsos, sumados al hecho de que ambos actúan de manera contraria a lo que piensan. Creo que podría escribir otro fanfic con las explicaciones del one-shot, así que simplemente pueden interpretarlo como mejor gusten y hacerme llegar sus quejas.

A todas aquellas que se estén preguntando cuando actualizaré otra cosa… mmm, bueno esa es una respuesta que desconozco, pero ¡hey! Me esfuerzo lo más que puedo.

Esperando que hayan disfrutado de esto:

Kirsche.

Los reviews son bien recibidos.


End file.
